


My Edits for SerardWeek2k18

by Guessmysoul



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Serard, gerio, serardweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessmysoul/pseuds/Guessmysoul
Summary: Hello! I will be posting here the edits I did for SerardWeek2k18, so the people who don't have a tumblr can see them too! :)You can find them in ilovecrislo's tumblr: https://ilovecrisleo.tumblr.com/Or in the serardweek blog: https://serardweek.tumblr.com/





	1. Day 1: Firsts/Routines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumnale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnale/gifts), [chapter 5 is especial for you!! I hope you like it :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chapter+5+is+especial+for+you%21%21+I+hope+you+like+it+%3A%29).



**SerardWeek2k18**   _[Day 1: Firsts/Routines](https://serardweek.tumblr.com/post/171881244657/serard-week-themes) Movie poster_

 _Reblog it on_ _Tumblr ![(Link)](https://ilovecrisleo.tumblr.com/post/171919085955/serard-week-2k18-day-1-firstsroutines-movie)_

 


	2. Day 2: Love/Hate

**SerardWeek2k18**   _[Day 2: Love/Hate](https://serardweek.tumblr.com/post/171881244657/serard-week-themes) Movie poster_

 _Reblog it on_ _Tumblr ![(Link)](https://ilovecrisleo.tumblr.com/post/171936177210/serard-week-2k18-day-2-lovehate-movie-poster)_

 


	3. Day 3: La Roja

**SerardWeek2k18**   _[Day 3: La Roja](https://serardweek.tumblr.com/post/171881244657/serard-week-themes) Movie poster_

_Reblog it on_ _Tumblr ![(Link)](https://ilovecrisleo.tumblr.com/post/171970028055/serard-week-2k18-day-3-la-roja-movie-poster)_

 


	4. Day 4: El Clasico

**SerardWeek2k18**   _[Day 4: El Clasico](https://serardweek.tumblr.com/post/171881244657/serard-week-themes) Movie poster_

_Reblog it on_ _Tumblr ![(Link)](https://ilovecrisleo.tumblr.com/post/172003971810/serard-week-2k18-day-4-el-clasico-movie-poster)_

 


	5. Day 5: Alternative Universe

**SerardWeek2k18**   _[Day 5: Alternative Universe](https://serardweek.tumblr.com/post/171881244657/serard-week-themes) Movie poster_

 _Reblog it on_ _Tumblr ![(Link)](https://ilovecrisleo.tumblr.com/post/172041272180/serard-week-2k18-day-5-alternative-universe)_

 

I did this poster based on [Pique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pique/pseuds/pique)'s story: ["El Fin Está Aquí"](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F8772409&t=N2Q0YTE5MTZlNGU0NDgwZmQ2MTBmYTFiZmQ4NGQ3NjI5MGFmOGFlNSxsVUFlUW5UNA%3D%3D&b=t%3AZ9mAlOsLfv0Q9YyaPeyPAQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Filovecrisleo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172041272180%2Fserard-week-2k18-day-5-alternative-universe&m=1)

(you better go and read it if you haven't!) 

[@Pique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pique/pseuds/pique) I hope yu like it!! :) 


	6. Day 6: Kinks/NSFW

**SerardWeek2k18**   _[Day 6: Kinks/NSFW](https://serardweek.tumblr.com/post/171881244657/serard-week-themes) Movie poster_

_Reblog it on_ _Tumblr ![(Link)](https://ilovecrisleo.tumblr.com/post/172069488751/serard-week-2k18-day-6-kinksnsfw-movie-poster)_

 


	7. Day 7: Free Choice

**SerardWeek2k18**   _[Day 7: Free Choice](https://serardweek.tumblr.com/post/171881244657/serard-week-themes) Movie poster_

_Reblog it on_ _Tumblr ![(Link)](https://ilovecrisleo.tumblr.com/post/172103623173/serard-week-2k18-day-7-free-choice-movie-poster)_

 


End file.
